Gakuen Alice: Miki Style!
by Jello-is-awesome-123
Summary: Mikan has a twin. Her name is Miki. She comes along to find Hotaru, and she also discovers a childhood friend she thought she would never see again. Gakuen Alice retold with 2 OCs. NxM RxH OCxOC and many more. Rating will change to T later.
1. Prolouge

"ORI!", a teal-haired girl yelled, her somewhat-short hair flying behind her as she ran to catch up to a blue-haired boy. A soft breeze was ruffling her hair even more, as well as blowing Sakura blossoms through the air, landing in her hair, signifying that it was spring. "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

"I'm sorry Mimi, I have to. If I don't…", a blue haired boy, presumably "Ori", said.

"I HATE YOU! I BET YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG!", "Mimi" said, tears in her eyes.

"Mimi" ran into a house in the distance.

Little did she know the effect her words did to Ori.

* * *

A girl, ten years old, with teal hair, woke up on a crowded bus.

"Why did I think of that day?", she asked herself, not knowing someone was listening.

"Thinking about Ori, Miki?", a brunette beside her asked.

"Yeah Mikan", the first girl said.

"Well get ready, We're in Tokyo! Let's go find Hotaru-chan!"

They smiled, and walked off the bus.

* * *

**So how was it? This is my first fanfic, and my grammar isn't the best, so please leave a review if something is wrong and I won't make the mistake again! By the way, I have low self-esteem, so if you like my story, review. No flames please, my self-esteem will just lower. Oh, and if you think my OC's are Mary-Sue, tell me about that too.**

**Disclaimer: I no own. I only own Miki and "Ori"(real name reviled later). If I did own, they would be in it, and my artwork would suck so bad that no one would read it. Tachibana Higuchi-sama is the wonderful mangaka that made this wonderful manga/anime.**


	2. We're Off to Gakuen Alice!

**Me: Hello again. In fanfiction world, I would prefer to be called Jello! It's a nickname from people on my bus. Now I need to tell important things to you people. It's so important that-**

**Miki: Get on with it!**

**Me: Fine. I'd like to let you know that I am NOT a regular updater. I'll usually post on weekends though.**

**Miki: Anything else?**

**Me: Also, Mikan calls Miki either 'Miki' or "Ki-chan'. Sometimes, I might type 'Ku-chan'. This is because Miki's original name was Miku, but I changed it to Miki. Anyways, ~reads off schedule~, Miki, it's your turn for the disclaimer.**

**Miki: K! Jello-chan does not own Gakuen Alice, or the song used here. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi and Vocaloid respectively.**

* * *

Miki and Mikan walked off the bus. They approached a large gate.

"Hey! What are you doing here?", a guard screamed/asked.

"We're going to see our friend", Mikan answered.

"Well too bad! Now get off the schools yard!", The guard screamed.

Inside a car, two suspicious looking men were talking. They made a decision. To trick Miki and Mikan!

"Hey girls, did you know that there is a school that you can go to? Everyone who goes to that school can get into Gakuen Alice!", Man #1 said.

"Really!", Mikan asked.

Miki secretly face-palmed. How dense could Mikan get? It's clear they're lying.

A man came up to them. He told them he was a teacher at GA and the men and Mikan didn't believe him. Miki did though. Finally, the man charmed the men and tried to charm Miki and Mikan, but it didn't work. He told them his name was Narumi-sensei and he really was a teacher at GA and wanted them to enrol.

Then, a wall suddenly exploded! A boy came out. Narumi charmed the boy and then brought Miki, Mikan, and the boy into a room. Mikan and Miki looked at the boy. Mikan pinched the boy's nose. Miki sensed a movement in the boy, and hid behind a curtain. Suddenly, the boy woke up and grabbed Mikan's pigtail! He demanded Mikan's name. Mikan didn't answer.

Then, a window burst open. Two boys came in.

"You're late, Ruka, Koori", the boy said.

"Who's that, Natsume?", "Ruka" asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me.", Natsume answered.

Then, Natsume took Mikan's underwear!

"See you soon, Polka Dots.", Natsume said.

"And don't think I didn't see you, Tealy", The other boy, Koori, said.

Mikan burst into tears, and Miki was shocked.

'How did he see me?'

* * *

**Me: So… this story is covering when the gang is 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14. 13 and**

**14 are going to be out of my mind. These are the couples, by the way(if you**

**don't want spoilers, look away until the rest of my talk):**

**Koori x Miki**

**Mikan x Natsume**

**Ruka x Hotaru**

**Anna x Koko**

**Sumire x Mochu**

**Yuu x Nonoko**

**Misaki x Tsubasa**

**Anyways, I'm doing most of this by memory, so some parts may be wrong.**

**Here's a profile of Miki and Koori(short):**

**Name: Miki Sakura**

**Alice: Nullification, SEC(later revealed), Music**

**Looks: Long knee length teal hair, rose coulored eyes**

**Special: Necklace made of everlasting ice, Closed eyes(later she gets alice**

**sunglasses restraining power. Head phones(teal) with hearts and flowers on**

**them**

**Name: Koori Suishou**

**Alice: Ice, Emotion**

**Looks: Ice blue hair, ice blue eyes**

**Special: Chain with a stone on it. Head phones(Light blue) with stars on them**


	3. The First Day

**Me: I'M BACK!**

**Natsume: So?**

**Mikan: NATSUME! Don't be so mean to Jello-chan!**

**Me: Thank you, Mikan. Now, I have something important to tell you… Thank you to Iloveallanime15 for being the first to review, favourite, and alert this story. And also thank you to nikki500 for being second to favourite!**

**Koori and Miki: Yay.**

**Me: (sarcastically) Yeah, your soooooo enthusiastic. Well anyways, I don't own anything, I just own Koori, Miki, and an OC that comes later on. By the way, should I follow the manga or the anime? Review with your choice! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF GA:MS!**

* * *

Narumi walked in the room. He gasped.

"What happened?", he asked.

"That guy that blew up a wall woke up, then 2 other guys came in and they left. Before they left, that first guy took Mikan's underwear.", Miki replied.

"Poor Mikan", Narumi said.

Then he said that the 2 class representatives were going to pick them up to go

to their class. He also whispered something into Miki's ear.

"By the way, one of your alice**s **is the alice of music."

Soon, the class representatives came. Immediately, Mikan tackled one of them.

"HOTARU! I MISSED YOU!"

"Indeed Hotaru, everyone missed you.", Miki added.

Hotaru suddenly shot Mikan. Talking to no one, she explained the Baka Gun.

Hotaru and the other representative, Tobita Yuu, AKA Inchou, brought them to

class 2B. When they opened the door… Mikan gasped! It was horrible! Then

Narumi introduced them to the class. He partnered Mikan with Hyuuga Natsume,

And Miki with Suishou Koori. When Miki heard this, she immediately talked.

"Will you disturb my sleep?"

"Does it look like I will?", Koori answered.

"Good."

Miki walked calmly down the aisle, when suddenly, tragedy struck!

.

.

.

.

… She tripped.

The class erupted in giggles. Miki just ignored them and went to her seat, falling

asleep as soon as she got there. Mikan however, walked to her partner and said:

"Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan! I hope we get along!"

"So it's you, Polka Dots"

* * *

**Me: By the way, I made a poll. It's for this question: Should I put only ****The main OC's on my profile, or should I make a separate fic for them? ****Please vote. It'll be up for the next 5 chapters or so, K?**


	4. Devil Trickster Mode

**Me: HI! 3 chapters in 3 days? I'm on a roll!**

**Hotaru: Please pay 300 yen for breaking my eardrums.**

**Me: Mou, no! And you can't do anything about it! By the way, iloveallanime15 imagined that Miki has awesome moves. Originally, I was going to make Miki sleep through that part, but now she's going to help. If you can guess which scene I changed, you get virtual cake! Review with your guess and your flavour of cake pleases ^.^ .**

**Hotaru: Jello does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did I would have already bribed her to give me it.**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

_Dreamland_

A young girl was writing something on a piece of paper. Suddenly, a group of boys came.

"_Hey teal-head, why are you so weird?", one of them asked," Why do you have teal hair, and rose coloured eyes?"_

_The girl sighed, she was used to this. "I didn't ask for this. Who does this to poor little girls, baka?"_

"_HEY! DON'T BACKTALK TO YOUR SENPAI GIRLIE! IT SEEMS WE HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!", the boy said._

_The boys started to beat the girl up. Then, a voice was heard in the distance._

"_HEY! What kind of senpai beats their kohai up?", a boy with ice blue hair said._

"_HEY! WHO ARE-", the boy cut himself short when he saw who he was, "Suishou-sama, I'm so sorry, it's just this girl-"_

"_It's still no reason to hit a girl.", the boy replied._

"_I-I'm sorry Suishou-sama, it won't happen again.", the boy and his gang ran away._

_The boy that was addressed to as "Suishou-sama" came up to the girl._

"_Are you alright?"._

_Then, the girl could see who he was. He was Suishou Koori, Richest boy in her village, and the daycares resident playboy. Koori picked up the sheet that the girl was writing on**(A/N remember? The first sentence?).**_

"_What's this?"_

"_It's just a song I was writing. It's nothing.", the girl replied._

"… _Sing it.", Koori demanded._

"_Fine.", the girl said. She took a deep breath._

_Meltdown_

_Kagamine Rin (I don't own!)_

_machi akari hanayaka  
eeteru__masui no tsumetasa  
nemure nai gozen niji  
subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru_

oiru gire no raitaa  
yaketsuku youna i no naka  
subete ga sou uso nara  
hontouni yokatta noni ne

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta  
hikari no afureru hirusagari  
kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo  
naki dashi souna me de miteita

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitai to omou  
massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei  
kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitara soshitara  
subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite

beranda no mukou gawa  
kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto  
kageri dashita sora ga  
mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru

kakusansuru yuugure  
nakiharashita you na hi no aka  
tokeru youni sukoshizutsu  
sukoshizutsu shin de yuku sekai

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
harukaze ni yureru kaaten  
kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara  
koboreru kotoba wa awa no you

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitai to omou  
masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitara mata mukashi mitai ni

nemureru youna sonna ki ga shite

tokei no byoushin ya  
terebi no shikaisha ya  
soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no  
waraigoe houwashi te hankyousuru

areguro ajiteeto  
miminari ga kienai yamanai  
areguro ajiteeto  
miminari ga kienai yamanai

dare mo minna kieteku yume wo mita  
mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga  
mune ni tsukkaete  
jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru

(Shout!)

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitara soshitara  
kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerun da  
boku no inai asa wa  
ima yori zutto subarashikute  
subete no haguruma ga kamiatta  
kitto sonna sekai da

_To say Koori wasn't shocked would be a lie. I mean, what 3-year-old had such a wonderful voice?_

_Later that day, Koori's mom and Miki's sister and grandfather found them in a place where beautiful memories were created._

Exit Dreamland

In the land of real, Mikan was having an argument.

"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah"**(A/N to lazy to write argument)**

Miki woke up to a girl insulting Mikan. What the people in the classroom saw next scared them so much that they never talked about it again.

Miki's eyes turned so bloodshot red that you could see it through her eyelids. Mikan was scared, and what Hotaru didn't admit was that she was scared too. Miki turned violent and scared EVERYONE(even Natsume but he was to proud to admit it). Then, suddenly, Miki's eyes returned to normal.

"Eugh… What happened?", she asked.

"Miki, Devil Trickster Mode is back."

* * *

**Remember to review for cake! Longest chapter yet!**


	5. The Northern Forest

**Me: So… I only get 4 reviews and they're all from the same person? DOES EVERYONE HATE THIS FIC OR SOMETHING? WHY?**

**Mikan: Don't cry Jello-chan! I like your fic!**

**Miki: Because that's coming from Mikan, that's not saying anything.**

**Me: Well you're mean! Anyways, does an under 18 year old girl look like the artist of a famous manga? I think not.**

* * *

"It's… back?", Miki tentatively asked, "I thought it was gone for good."

Everyone had one thought on their minds.

'This happened before?'

Hotaru started to speak. "I'm sure most of you are confused by now. Well, Miki, she tends to let her emotions control herself from time to time. We decided to call that mode 'Demon Trickster Mode' because when she gets into that mode, she will start becoming more devilish and trick people more. But I'm confused, she usually takes a longer time to snap out of it."

THE Hotaru Imai confused? The world must be ending.

But Ruka, Koori, and Natsume weren't really shocked. They knew an alice that no one else knew Koori had.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to say something. Well, you see, Koori has another alice, It's the emotion control alice, he probably used it without knowing it.", Ruka explained.

Everyone was shocked. Even the Natsume-Ruka-Koori fan club didn't know that.

Natsume decided to speak up. "Hey, Polka-Dots, Tealy, if you can go into the high school division and leave a footprint there, I'll let you off the hook. But, you have to go through the northern forest. You can bring 2 people."

MIKI POV

The northern forest? Why did everyone gasp? Oh well.

"Sure", I said.

Even if I get in trouble, I can use _that_, but… I thought I said I would never use _that_ again… Oh well!

I guess everyone was shocked by my 'bravery' because everyone gasped. Mikan had no choice but to agree, so she went as well. We chose Iinchou and Hotaru to go with us. But when we got in the forest, we had a big surprise.

NARRATOR POV

They saw a giant kangaroo with boxing gloves on. It looked ready to fight. It hit Mikan and Iinchou on the head, but didn't knock them out. Miki looked worried. She suddenly yelled.

"HOTARU! MIKAN! GET IINCHOU OUT OF VICINITY! I'M GOING TO USE _THAT_!".

Hotaru and Mikan did what was told. Suddenly, Miki opened her eyes! The kangaroo fainted, but little did they know that Natsume, Koori, and the teachers were watching them very stalkerishly.

* * *

**Me: WAS IT GOOD? PLEASE SAY YES? You know, I was originally going to end it at the last them, but I decided to add humour. Anyways, should I make chapters longer? That is my one question.**


	6. The Aftermath

**Me: Hi! I'm sorry for the update now. I was supposed to update two weeks ago, but when I used spell-check so that I could stop dealing with the red lines from the Japanese stuff, the word document shut down, and I hadn't saved it yet.**

**Miki: And I was looking forward to the next chapter…**

**Mikan: Ne, Miki-nee-by-15-minutes, don't make Jello-chan feel bad! She has a good reason!**

**Miki: Sigh. Mikan, I borrowed Hotaru's baka cannon.**

**Mikan: DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**Miki: Guess what? I was lying ^.^.**

**Mikan: WHAAAAA! MEANIE!**

**Me: I do not own GA.**

* * *

Miki felt tired. Iinchou was passed out from shock. Mikan was trying to wake him up. Hotaru was asleep.

When Iinchou finally came to, he freaked out.

"What just happened? What did Miki-san do? Why did the kangaroo faint? Why did you drag me away? Why-"

"Iinchou, shut up now or…"

Hotaru menacingly held up the baka gun. Iinchou immediately shut up. But still, Iinchou looked confused.

Mikan started to speak. "Iinchou, sorry for not telling you earlier, but Miki is… special. Did you see how she opened her eyes? Well, when Miki was four, something strange happened, Whenever she opened her eyes, she brought immense pain onto whoever within an 100 meter vicinity of her. We found that if she closed her eyes, no one would feel anything. Therefore, that was what she did."

Miki was flabbergasted. "Mikan, you actually sounded… smart!"

"HEY! I WAS ALWAYS SMART!". I'll leave it to you to guess who said that.

Then, they saw Iinchous alice! Random, but still part, But then, they saw a gigantic bird. They freaked out. They made an illusion, and then Ruka came and calmed down the bird. Natsume and Koori came and tried to use their alices against them for "using Ruka", but it didn't work! Then Narumi-sensei came and told them that both Miki and Mikan had the nullification alice. Narumi also told Miki to go talk to him the next day.

* * *

The next day came, and Miki visited Narumi. He, as well as the other teachers, told Miki that her eye thing was a side effect of her alices.

"Your alices are too strong. It caused a reaction to your eye. However, we do have these."

Narumi handed Miki a pair of rose tinted sunglasses. She put them on and opened her eyes. She was shocked! No one felt pain! Then she went back to the classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a small figure was sitting. He was talking to a taller person.

"Persona, that girl has potential. Especially in her Music. She would be a great addition to DA. Make her a special star. At first, put her in special, so no one will be suspicious, but then, when she shows potential, move her to DA. That is all. You may leave."

* * *

**Me: So who were those people? It's kind of obvious…**

**Miki: No really?**

**Me: Shut it. Review! The only thing that keeps me going is the fact that I know people like it! Also, Each year is an arc, so 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14 are the arcs, instead of the usual.**


	7. Touring Miki's Room

**Me: I feel so disliked… I saw a story with 4 chapters that had 60 reviews! And this has 7 chapters and only has 7 reviews! Oh by the way, yes, Mikan still has SEC. She just doesn't know yet. Miki does too- oops! Please forget I said anything!**

**Miki: Way to spoil the story…**

**Koori: Do you think she owns GA?**

* * *

Miki, Mikan, Hotaru, Permy, Anna, and Nonoko were touring Miki's new special star room.

"Wahhh Miki! Why do I have only a no star room?" Mikan shouted.

"It's because I'm more awesome than you." Miki replied.

"Meanie!"

"I have to go to the bathroom. Do…. anything" Miki left.

The remainder of them looked around the room and decided to look through her drawers to see if anything was there.

"Hey, what's this?" Anna asked, holding a large bundle of papers.

Mikan took one look at it and shouted.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Why not Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"They're Miki's most prized possessions. They're songs she wrote when we were young, even before we met Hotaru." Mikan stated.

By then Permy was already searching through the pages.

"Hey, these are actually pretty good!" she said, until she reached one part labelled STORY OF EVIL.

"But some of these songs are meant for a boy, with female accompaniment."

"Those were for 'Ori', Miki's childhood friend who made the songs with her. Sadly, neither Miki or I remember his actual name" Mikan said.

Miki chose that exact moment to come in.

"What are you doing with my songs?" she asked.

By then, they were all urging her to sing one. Hotaru didn't say anything, but it was clear she wanted to hear Miki sing too.

"Fine, I'll sing one. I'll sing this one, Daughter of Evil."

She began to sing.

_Daughter of Evil_

_Rin Kagamine (again, I don't own)_

_Ohohoho_

_"Saa, hizamazuki nasai!"_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_  
_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_Chouten ni kunrin suru wa_  
_Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_Kenran goukana choudohin_  
_Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai_  
_Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU_  
_Subete ga subete kanojo no mono_

_Okane ga tarinaku natta nara_  
_Gumin domo kara shibori tore_  
_Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa_  
_Shukusei shite shimae_

_"Saa, hizamazuki nasai! "_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_Azayakana irodori de_  
_Mawari no awarena zassou wa_  
_Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku_

_Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa_  
_Umi no mukou no aoi hito_  
_Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no_  
_Midori no onna ni hitomebore_

_Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama_  
_Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite_  
_Shizukana koe de ii mashita_  
_"Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai"_

_Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware_  
_Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku_  
_Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa_  
_Oujo ni wa todokanai_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_Kuruoshii irodori de_  
_Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni_  
_Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai_

_Aku no oujo wo taosubeku_  
_Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru_  
_Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa_  
_Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi_

_Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari_  
_Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda_  
_Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta_  
_Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai_

_Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete_  
_Kashintachi mo nige dashita_  
_Kawaiku karenna oujo-sama_  
_Tsui ni toraerareta_

_"Kono bureimono!"_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_Kanashigena irodori de_  
_Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa_  
_Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzureteku_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_  
_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_Chouten ni kunrin shiteta_  
_Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji_  
_Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan_  
_Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa_  
_Hitori rouya de nani wo omou_

_Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite_  
_Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru_  
_Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu_  
_Kanojo wa kouitta_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_Aku no hana karen ni chiru_  
_Azayakana irodori de_  
_Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru_  
_Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume_

As Miki stopped singing, everyone started to clap. However, Hotaru asked why she wrote a song.

Miki started explaining, memory style.

_FLASHBACK!_

_A teal-headed girl approached a boy with blue hair._

_"Hey Ori! I was thinking, we always write happy songs! The last sad song I wrote was Meltdown, and that was before I met you!" the girl said._

_"Well what story should it be like, Mimi?" the boy inquired._

_"Well, how about there was once a cruel princess who ruled her country badly, and that princess had a servant that was really her twin brother? Then she makes people mad and she got sentenced to death, but instead of her dieing, it was really her brother?"_

_"K'!"_

_END FLASHBACK!_

"And we just added on to that story, showing more detail!"

All the girls understood one thing: the boy in her flashback was probably the most important boy ever in Miki's life.

* * *

**Me: By the way, I've been trying to make chapters longer. Also, all the songs Miki and her childhood friend wrote are vocaloid songs. For now, bye~!**


	8. Precious Memory

**Me: I have come to grace you all with my presence!**

**Miki: Don't you have something to say?**

**Me: Oh right! Here are some replies to reviews:**

**TheRavenFlute: I'm sorry it seems rushed. It's just I have a lot of ideas and I'm afraid that if I just leave them there, I'll forget them, so it comes out a bit rushed. And thanks!**

**Az-Sticker: Yeah Miki's original name came from Hatsune Miku, because I'm obsessed with Vocaloid and Miku sounds like Mikan. Than I realized Miku's not very common, so I changed it into Miki, which is more common. I didn't base that name off SF-A2 Miki though. Koori was not based after Kaito. I was thinking of a name for him that related to his alice which I thought of before I was obsessed, and I searched up how to say ice in Japanese, and it just so happened that it was Koori. In chapter 1 though, I wrote a short profile, and in 'special', I wrote 'closed eyes', but then again, you might not have read authors notes. And I'm attempting to make them longer, but… time. The Kagamine 'Twins' are actually my favourite Vocaloids. And thank you for putting the ' around twins. So many people don't know their relationship.**

**Me: And thanks because someone else but Iloveallanime15 is reviewing!**

**Mikan: Jello-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

The group of girls finally left Miki's room. They were shocked by how big it was. I mean, it had a giant queen sized bed(that was teal), a huge dresser(that was black with teal handals), a gigantic walk-in-closet(with black doors), a small lamp(that was teal) on a bedside table. That bedside table just happened to be black! It had light teal paint on the walls, and a creamy carpet. It had a circular glass table, and teal chairs. It also had a private bathroom, but who cares about that? The teachers, knowing about her music alice, had included a sound-proof, alice-proof music room that had all the instruments you could think of, along with a bunch of speakers and microphones.

The next day, it was homeroom, and Narumi announced something.

"Class, we have learned Mikan's and Miki's alice. They both have nullification alice, which nullifies any alices used against them. Miki also has the music alice, which means, unlike the voice pheromone alice, even though it's quite similar, instead of just her voice, she can also use instruments to control people. Well, free study period! Ja ne**(1)**!"

Miki immediately went to sleep.

_DREAM_

_"Hey Mimi!" a young blue-haired boy yelled, "It's almost your birthday, so I wanted to give you this."_

_He held out a beautiful glittering blue necklace._

_"I made it with my power! It won't melt!" he said._

_A teal-haired girl took it from his hand._

_"Thanks Ori…" she said._

_"Hey, why are you so down?" he asked._

_"Because I need to finish my gift for Mikan! Right now, it's too short!" she explained._

_"Can I look at it?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, he took the paper out of Mimi's, AKA Miki's, hand. He scribbled something on._

_"I added a rap to fill in the empty space! We can perform it in front of Mikan!"_

_"Sure!"_

_They started practicing. People walking by could only describe their song with one word: beautiful._

_END OF DREAM_

Miki's POV

What memory was that?

Which song had a rap in it for Ori?

Wait a minute… blue necklace…

That song… was the last song we wrote together.

It was… Gemini.

* * *

**(1)Ja ne: Something along the lines of 'see ya!'**

**Me: Yes, the song was 'Gemini' by Kagamine Rin and Len. Ja ne!**


	9. The Special Ability Class

**Me: Whoa! It's been so long since I last updated. Well, I have been lazy.**

**Miki: Aren't you always?**

**Me: Rude. Aren't you supposed to be a figment of my imagination?**

**Mikan: THE FOURTH WALL! WHERE DID IT GO?**

**Me: This is the author's note. There is no fourth wall. Anyways, My computer (I still don't have a laptop - . -) got all messed up, my family goes on too many vacations, and laziness has prevented me from writing this chapter, so please forgive me! Oh, and this chapter will all be first person. I'm going to write more first person from now on. Oh, and I'm going to exclude lyrics from now on.**

**Miki: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Miki's POV

I stared at the paper in my hand. I thought I had thrown it away. I guess I didn't. As I looked at it, I saw the day Koori left.

_I HATE YOU!_

Those words haunted me. Why did I say them? I guess I was young and naïve. I should have noticed something was wrong anyways. After all, that one day… Ori said "goodbye". He never said goodbye when he left. Only "later" or "see you tomorrow!". But, it's too late now. It's been, what, 4 years since I last saw him? With all these thoughts swirling in my mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I got up.

After a bit of school, Mikan and I went to talk with Narumi-sensei. I had a question in mind when we spoke to him.

"Narumi-sensei, how did you know I had the music alice? After all, I'm sure you couldn't do tests about me that quickly."

He chuckled. "Ah Miki-chan, I thought you'd ask. Music alices usually have a few things in common. They usually all have a love of music, and it can be seen in your appearance."

"Oh."

After that we went on a different subject.

"So what are the ability classes?" Mikan asked.

"There are ability classes that each have a special type of alice. The Somatic class deals with alices that can control things, such as my pheromone alice and Miki-chan's music alice. The Latent ability class has alices that feel like something a superhero could have, such as flying or creating illusions. The Technical ability class has alices that can make things, like Hotaru-san's invention alice. The special ability class has alices that don't fit into those three groups. The dangerous ability class has alices that are considered dangerous." Narumi-sensei explained.

"So… what class are Mikan and I in?" I asked.

"Well, considering you two have the nullification alice, your class is probably the special ability class."

Okay… I guess that's it for this conversation… Good thing too. I want to sleep.

* * *

**Later**

_Knock_

_Knock_

Knock

That sound is so annoying. I looked at the clock on my table. It was so sparkly… AHHH! MY EYES! THE SUN BURNS!

… Wow, that was so OOC for me.

Anyways, once I got used to the burning sun, I looked at the time. 5:00. Who would dare bother me while I'm sleeping?

"MIKI-NEEEEEE!"

Well, I guess that answers my question.

I got up.

"Come in Mikan!"

Mikan opened the door.

"Miki-nee, I want to go on a walk. Come with me!"

"Can I at least _change_?"

"Okay! I'll wait outside!"

Mikan left my room. I searched my closet for clothes. I decided on a shirt with light teal and dark teal stripes that had ¾ sleeves, a teal ruffled skirt that was the same shade as my hair, and teal sneakers. I quickly changed and met Mikan outside my room.

"Come on Miki-nee!"

We walked outside into a grassy place. We were just walking along, minding our own business and talking about random stuff, when suddenly, two hands grabbed us. The mysterious hands pulled us behind a tree and then covered our mouths. I managed to look up and see who was keeping us captive. It was Hyuuga and Suishou. I gave my signature death glare. Suishou pointed in one direction. Hyuuga did nothing at all.

I looked in the direction he was pointing at. It was a man, dressed all in black. Just looking at him made me slightly scared. I shivered. Then, he left.

I walked out from behind the tree and glared at Hyuuga and Suishou. Just then, a bunch of people came out. They started yelling at us. I don't remember what they said. I think it was something about Mikan and I being Hyuuga's and Suishou's girlfriends. I don't know. I was just… so… tired…

Then, some random dude came out from on top of a tree.

"You shouldn't be bullying little kids. Pick on someone your own size!" he said.

The people scattered. "Curse you Tsubasa Andou!" **(AN: Does this remind anyone of something?)**

A lot of stuff happened, but to summarize it: that guy that saved us was part of the special ability class, he brought us there, we had a party, then we went back to our dorms and slept.

* * *

I awoke with a start. Mikan entered my room… somehow. I've learned to not question her ways.

"Miki-nee, Narumi-sensei didn't send our letters!"

I sighed. "I knew this would happen."

"Miki-nee, I'm going to sneak out. Do you want to come?"

"As much as I would love too, we'd get caught, and I don't want to become a no-star."

Mikan left.

I looked out the window. I saw Mikan and Ruka on a roof. Ruka was dressed as Mikan. The first thing that came to mind was _'Whoa, how'd they get there so fast?'_

Then Mikan was about to get kidnapped, Narumi-sensei saved her, and she trusts him again. The end.

* * *

Narrator POV

The same dark and dreary room from before came up. A shadow came again.

"Master, I still don't know why we're putting her in the special star spot. And why are we putting her in the special ability class? Wouldn't her powers be better in the dangerous class?"

A voice chuckled.

"In time, all will be told."

* * *

**Me: Finished! I think that was the longest chapter yet(Without lyrics anyways)! Anyways, while typing the end of this, my arm really hurt because I had to have a blood test! . It hurt sooooooo much.**

**Miki: Are you okay?**

**Me: Are authors notes changing you? Or are you reverting to your old personality again?**

**Miki: Oh noes! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**

**Me: That's enough. Review please! **


	10. Trapped!

**Me: Hi again everyone! I would have worked on this sooner, but my brother just constructed a new computer, and then I got his old laptop, so I was waiting for the laptop.**

**Miki: It took you long enough**

**Me: You're so mean Miki... I already got hit in the face like, 10 times! Anyways, time to respond to reviews!**

**To Guest: Thanks for being the only reviewer that I don't know in real life! ~sinks into emo corner growing mushrooms~. Anyways, thanks! Long chapters take a long time to write... but I'm trying! Rushing is natural for me right now... Just a beginning writer! As for Naru... lets just say Naru is an all-knowing being that knows everything!(and stalks Miki). I'm going through the beginning chapters quickly so I can get to the more serious parts faster. And grammar confuses me, which is why I usually just read some well-written fanfics and copy (somewhat) how they write!**

**neko-chan65: Since I know you in real life and pressured you to write this review, I'm not thanking you. Especially because of the spoilers. Grrrrrrr.**

**Me: Anyways... I don't own GA, or the song mentioned! By the way, the bottom AN is a spoiler, so don't read it if you don't want spoilers.**

* * *

_**Miki POV**_

So many things happened. We had a dodgeball game. And Mikan and I finally went to central town! The Howalons tasted good... I'm so happy I'm a special star. Anyways, now it's time for the Alice Festival. So now it was lunch time at Gakuen Alice. I looked at my plate. I stared in horror...

It...

Was...

A...

_**COOKIE!**_

I screamed and ran toward the corner(which was oh so conveniently right next to my seat). A bunch of people stared at me. I'm sure they thought I was crazy.

"Uhhhhh..." Nonoko started.

"Miki?" Anna ended.

"What's wrong?" they asked together.

"The... the... cookie... EEEEK!" I screamed.

"What's wrong with cookies?" Permy asked.

"They're just so round a-a-and... and they're just so weird!"

"Okay... If you don't want it, can I have it? It's chocolate chip..." Koko questioned.

"Chocolate chip?" I jumped up from my emo corner, where I was growing mushrooms, "Never mind, I want it!"

The people observing in the lunchroom sweatdropped at the sight of the new revelations of the sarcastic smart-ass(AKA me) that they knew. They watched as I slowly took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie... Stalkers. Right after, I spit it out on a napkin (for I am far too sophisticated to spit it out without one).

"PFFFFFFF! This isn't chocolate chip!"

"Really?" Koko asked.

"The main reason I have trust issues is because of raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip." I deadpanned.

And then lunch was over.

* * *

I was in my bed again. Apparently, it was the start of the Alice Festival soon. At least, that was what Narumi-sensei's note that he stuck on the front of my door said.

_Miki-chan! Hope you have a good nap ;)! By the way, the Alice Festival is starting soon, so get ready!_

Annoying pedo.

I sighed. I would probably have to do something. Great.

I got up from my bed and stared at my table. A picture of me and Ori was staring at me. So then I went to change.

* * *

I was wearing my uniform. Sitting with Mikan, I just stared blankly at the sky. Too bad Mikan wouldn't let me have peace.

"I wonder what the special ability class is doing for the Alice Festival? What do they do? I'm going to go ask Misaka-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai. Come with me Miki!"

And I was forcibly dragged by Mikan. Curse my light weight!

"Tsubasa-senpai, what are we going to do for the Alice Festival?" Mikan asked, once we(more like she) found him.

"Sorry chibi. All of our Alices are too different, so we can't really make a good attraction, so we usually just not do anything at all." Tsubasa replied.

"WHAT?! We have to do something"

"Technically Mikan, we don't have to do something." I put in my own input.

"Miki! Come on! Why not?" She asked.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to help you in your plan, I was just stating the obvious." I stated.

"So Tsubasa-senpai, what if we do something that uses all our talents? What about if we do something like..."

And the rest of the day was just us making ideas.

* * *

I sighed. The afternoon was tiring. We had finally decided to make something based off of Aladdin. Then, after arguing with Jin-Jin(what I thought to be the worst part of the day), we finally started to prepare for the festival. Later that day, I decided I wanted to go to sleep. So I did.

As I was walking to my dorm, I saw something unusual. A bunch of girls gossiping. Actually, maybe that part wasn't unusual. It was what they were talking about.

_"Hey, did you hear?"_

_"What?"_

_"Reo's coming to Gakuen Alice."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! I heard the teachers talking about it."_

_I gasped silently. Reo? He's like, one of the biggest names in music._

I smiled.

Maybe the Alice Festival won't be too bad.

* * *

_**Lunch time**_

I sighed. It was time for lunch. And I was bored. After lunch there wasn't much to do. It was a free period. So I decided to find an empty classroom and play my guitar. And it wasn't even one that the school provided for my Alice. It was a special guitar. It was an acoustic guitar, which had a white base, with a complicated gold design on the edges. It had teal strings, and was made of cherry wood. Ori gave it to me. I love it.

I found a classroom that looked empty enough. So I took my guitar out of it's case, and started to strum it, making sure it was the right tune.

Suddenly, a body got pushed into the classroom, and the door got locked. I stared at the person getting up. I slowly got up and walked over to the person that was finally standing. It was no doubt about it. It was Koori...

And I'm only saying his first name because it's shorter than "Suishou".

I stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" He replied.

"I asked you first."

"Fine" He sighed "A teacher put me in here as punishment. See?"

He pointed at the ice blue chains on his hands... At least, as best as he could with chains on his wrist.

He sighed again.

I stared at the lock.

"The lock is locked from the outside right?" I asked.

"Yup." He answered

"So we can't get out?"

"Pretty much."

"Just wonderful."

It was my turn to sigh. I had wonderful luck. The day I choose not to wear hair pins, I need them to pick a lock. To make my life harder, the deserted room I was in just happened to be in the middle of the school, so there were no windows.

"So we're stuck here until a teacher lets us out?" I questioned.

"That's what I've been telling you for the past..." He glanced at the clock that oh so conveniently happened to be in the room, "10 minutes."

"Great, just great."

We sighed in unison.

_"Sigh"_

"So Sakura, what's with the guitar?"

"I was playing it, but then you had to get in trouble. So I stopped."

"Well then play it again. We have nothing better to do anyways."

"Fine."

I started playing one of the songs Ori and I wrote, Regret Message. I started singing too. That song was surprisingly sad for Ori and I to write. We were quite young. But eh, we were mature.

After I finished singing, I heard Ori clapping.

"You're surprisingly good." He complimented.

"Thanks. I try." I replied.

**Me: Soooo how was it? I think it was good!**

**And now for the spoiler part. When I was reading Gakuen Alice properly (until that point I was living off synonposis') I read about the part where Pengy the Penguin disappeared. I got soooo depressed. So in this story, Pengy will live! It has something to do with Miki... But I won't spoil that part! Bye! Review!**


	11. The Kidnapping?

**Me: Hi! I'm back. I recently (well, like, a week ago) got Harvest Moon : Animal Parade so I was playing it and didn't have time to write this chapter.**

**Miki: *Cough* Lazy *cough*.**

**Me: That's enough out of you. Anyways, so... I'm writing this chapter for neko-chan65, who recently moved to Walnut, California.**

**Miki: Didn't she say Irvine?**

**Me: Well she won't know... Or will she? Oh well. H.I.P neko-chan. Hippo In Peace. To those of you reading this and wondering exactly _WHAT_ I'm talking about... Well, you'll never know... Unless you know me in real life. And remember neko-chan. Whatever you do, do not send an e-mail to everyone on your contact list who my crush is... Then again, she wont.**

**Koori: Do I have to say this?**

**Everyone: Yes.**

**Koori: Fine. Jello doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Miki POV**

I sighed. Again. I was bored. Again. Well, I was supposed to be working on the thing we had made for the Alice Festival, but I was mainly in charge of costumes. I had made a bunch. I looked at the person working with me. Her name was Sakata Katsumi. She was nice enough. and wasn't annoying like _some _people I know. We had nearly finished the costumes. Well actually, we did finish, but we needed to make sure they fit. I had already made sure my costume and Mikan's fit. After all, we were the same size. They were pretty much the same, but with different colours. Mine was teal top, a lighter teal bottom, and a pink sash around my waist. Mikan had pink and purple for her outfit(1).

Everything was slowly coming together for the Alice Festival. And everyone was working together. The special ability class was really like one big family.

* * *

**The Alice Festival**

The business for our RPG was really slow. Yes, it was an RPG. It was based off of Aladdin. Anyways, our attraction was so far away from most of the other classes. And then, a group of people came.

"WELCOME TO OUR RPG!" everyone shouted. Well, every one except me. I decided not to shout and make a fool out of myself.

"What are you talking about? We're not here to see you." one of them said. And then they left.

Mikan got depressed. I decided to talk to her.

"Mikan, don't worry. Those people are idiots for not wanting to try new things like our RPG. Someone will want to try. So if we just keep waiting, then we'll finally get customers!" I said, trying to cheer her up. And it's mainly because she's my sister. And I care for her a bit... But not much! Oh god. I'm being such a tsundere.

* * *

_Later_

Now business was booming. After Ruka, Permy, and the pedo(Naru-sensei) came, more people came. I guess I should explain what I was doing. I had my guitar(the special acoustic one), and I played a song meant to make you fall asleep. If in 30 seconds they can't make me stop playing, without hurting me or the guitars body, then they can pass(and they won't fall asleep). But they can't touch me or my guitar. It would be hard. But the trick was to use an Alice or one of the special tools they gave you, to break the strings of my guitar, which wasn't the body, and could easily be replaced. They couldn't attack me with an Alice, because of my nullification Alice.

Not many people had gotten through me yet. I guess they didn't notice the trick. But then Suishou - well, I guess I can call him Koori now, came.

After explaining the rules, I began to play my guitar

He figured the trick out immediately. As soon as I started playing, he froze off the strings.

I was impressed.

"How did you figure that out so quickly?" I asked

"I'm smart. Do the math." He answered.

So I let him go on.

* * *

Koori and Hyuuga had both finished. At the end of the RPG, you got to choose a lamp and whoever had that lamp was forced into being your servant. I thought this was stupid. But apparently, no one listens to me.

Hyuuga had already chosen. He chose Mikan, because apparently, Koko mislead him. And it seems that Hyuuga thinks about Mikan... I wonder why?

And now it was Koori's turn to choose.

_'Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please kami-sama(2), please don't let him pick me.'_ I thought desperately in my mind.

Apparently, kami-sama hates me.

I stared at the paper coming out of the oil lamp. _Sakura Miki_.

Why cruel fate? Why? What did I do to you?

* * *

I was following Koori, very depressed. Koori, Hyuuga, Ruka, Mikan, and I entered a cafe

"Hi! Welcome to the cafe!" Anna said.

She served Mikan a cake.

Then Hyuuga poured water over the cake and left.

"What a meanie!" Mikan shouted.

A girl came over. "Anna, this wheat is too old! It's a good thing Natsume-kun poured water over it before Mikan-chan ate it, or she would have gotten really sick!"

"Sorry Mikan!" Anna said.

"It's okay Anna-chan!" Mikan replied.

Then we decided to follow Hyuuga.

* * *

We couldn't find Hyuuga, so I decided to climb a tree and search for him. Yes, weird, I know.

While I was climbing, my leg missed its target branch, falling onto the thin air. My other leg therefore, due to the uneven balance of my body...

In short, I fell.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my impending doom...

Until I was caught.

I opened my eyes and stared at the person who saved me. I blushed a bit, being a bit OOC at the time. Of course, it was Koori.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard him say. I was a bit dazed. Of course, you would be too if you nearly died.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

I blushed a bit more as he got closer.

"Are you sure? You look a little red." He said.

I blushed even _more_ as he got even _closer_ to my face.

"Do you have a fever?" he asked.

Everyone staring at them, which was a lot since well, a girl falling from a tree wasn't something you saw everyday, and said girl being held bridal style by one of the most well known boys in the school wasn't common either, face-planted at the same time. An event that could be seen in a shoujo manga completely ruined by the density of one guy.

"Koori, will you let me down now?" I asked him. He put me down. Then, I dusted off my uniform, and started walking again. All of them stared at me.

"What? Aren't we trying to find Hyuuga here?"

And they all snapped out of their daze and followed me.

* * *

We had found Hyuuga. The rest of the day was just Mikan and I following Koori, Hyuuga, and Ruka on their many adventures... Of going around the Alice Festival. Oh, and Koori and Hyuuga were put into the hospital because of their Alice type. Nothing unusual there.

Now I was back in my room, trying to sleep. I had heard that Reo was coming, as all you readers know(hahaha breaking the fourth wall)

I really wanted to meet him. He was one of my idols. So when I heard he was coming I got all excited.

And so, with those thoughts in my mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

Recently, I had been having flashbacks in my sleep. And now was another flashback.

_"Hey Mimi! What do you want to do today?" Ori asked. He looked like he was about 6 at that time, which meant I was 5.(3)_

_"I don't know. Wanna go eat something?" I replied._

_"M'kay! I'll go ask mama for money! You go get Mikan!"_

_"Alright!"_

**_Later_**

_Ori, Mikan, and I were sitting on a bench in Ori and I's special garden. I was eating two scoops of cookies and cream ice cream in a waffle cone. The ice cream had chocolate syrup on it, and m'n ms on it. Ori was eating two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream in a waffle cone with nothing on top. Mikan was eating two scoops of orange ice cream with caramel syrup and orange slices on top... why, I never figured out, but she was._

_I was eating my ice cream, when it was knocked out of my hands by a mysterious... hand._

_"Why are you two(referring to Mikan and I) here sitting next to him? He should sit with us instead!" a girl, that looked about 7, said. She was backed up by another 7-year old, 2 6-year olds, and a 5-year old. I guess I should explain. Ori was very popular, because most girls though he was cute, and most guys admired his talent in sports. When we were that age, most of us children thought that a "playboy" was just someone who a lot of girls liked. We were completely wrong. But back then, we didn't know that, so we all considered Koori a "playboy"_

_"Hey! They're my friends!" Ori stood up, standing up for us._

And the rest of the memory was a blur.

* * *

I woke up. Today Reo was coming! I got up, and quickly put on my uniform, washed my hair(which took a long time since it was so long), brushed my teeth, put my hair up into curly pigtails that kind of looked like Mikan's but longer and thicker, etc.

_Later_

It was after breakfast. And we were sitting near a stage, watching Reo perform. It was, for lack of a better word to describe it, awesome.

After the concert, we went to the hospital, because Mikan wanted to meet Reo(and so did I, but i didn't tell anyone), and she dragged Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme along with her. After this whole spy thing(causing Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme to be caught), we met Permy. So we all decided to go visit Hyuuga and Koori, who were put into the same room.

Then...

"I'll get Hyuuga Natsume. You, you get Suishou Koori." We heard Reo say. Then, some random guy picked up Koori, and Reo picked up Hyuuga.

I gasped silently in shock. One of my idols? Kidnapping people? Kidnapping _**children**_? Oh, the horror!

So using mad ninja skills, we skillfully chased after the limo Reo was escaping in. Well, maybe we weren't such good ninjas. All the teachers saw us escaping Gakuen Alice grounds, and chased after us.

We ran and ran. Luckily, Mikan and I were always known to be good runners. Permy didn't seem too bad at running either. We chased and chased the limo until we couldn't see it anymore.

"Grrrrrrr," I growled "We don't have our lead."

"I didn't want to do this but for Natsume-sama and Koori-sama..." Permy closed her eyes. All of a sudden, dog ears popped up from her head. Whiskers appeared on her nose.

Mikan and I snickered. I supposed that was her Alice.

"Don't laugh!" Permy yelled at us.

Mikan and I stopped.

"Hey Permy, what's your Alice?" I asked her.

"Cat-Dog Predisposition. And don't call me Permy!" She replied/shouted.

I snickered again at how easily she could be angered. This was fun! But back to the task at hand.

Permy sniffed the air. "That way!" She said, pointing in... a direction.

Again, we ran and ran, until we caught sight of the limo again. We followed them, but then we got caught by some teachers. We ran again. We followed the car as far as possible. And then, everything went black.

* * *

**Me: So, how was the chapter? It's longer. I think that's good.**

**Miki: Only about 2000 words you know?**

**Me: Hmph! Meanie bambini zucchini martini trollini tribiani chiviani! Anyways, for the notes:**

**(1) Mikan's outfit for the Alice Festival. The genie one. Miki's is the same except it's recoloured.**

**(2) Kami-sama: God, pretty much.**

**(3) Yes, Koori is a year older than Miki, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, etc. That means he is Permy's age right now (11) I bet most of you didn't know that!**

**Oh, and Koori's personality is cold, yet sweet and nice, when you get to know him.**

**Miki: So review and I'll... make you cookies?**

**Me: Happy New Years Everyone! My New Years resolution is to write more chapters. It's the last chapter of 2012!**


	12. Reo: The Kidnapper of Innocent Children

**Me: Welcome to the first chapter of 2013. I'm bored so I'm writing this chapter!**

**Miki: You're also doing it because it's a long weekend right?**

**Me: Maybe. But between skyping with my friend and her pressuring me to read other mangas and update on deviantART it irritates me -.-. By the way, my deviantART is JelloxVocaloidFTW. It doesn't have anything on it yet. By the way, you've probably noticed the new cover. That was a chibi of Miki by neko-chan65. She also coloured the hair and eyes. I coloured the uniform. You've also probably noticed the rating change. That was so I can swear as much as I want! Well, onto the story! I don't own GA!**

* * *

**Miki POV**

I woke up to heavy breathing. I opened my eyes, then they widened. For I was on the ground, face to face with a sleeping Koori.

I gasped. (silently, because I didn't want everyone to know, of course. That would make me a very bad ninja)

Staring at Koori, I noticed breathing beside me. I turned (well, rolled) around, and saw Permy next to me, and next to Permy, Mikan, next to Natsume. Mikan was awake. She sat up suddenly, and knocked Permy's head. I had a small moment of reflection to the times Mikan has knocked my head, and felt pity, knowing it actually hurt like hell. Permy and I sat up. We all looked at each other.

I noticed my wrists tied up. I sighed. A kidnapping. By one of my idols. What has the world come to?

But the more important question...

Where are we?

I smelled rusted iron... the tide...

"Hey, did the brats wake up?" I heard Reo's voice chime out.

Mikan, Permy, and I all lied back down.

"...Not yet." some random, unimportant guy said. But his sunglasses are awesome!

I realized that we might be in a looooot of danger right now. Shit. And if you say I swear too much for a 10-year old... then I don't care.

I heard a conversation.

"I made contact with the organization."

"What did they say?'

"Reo-san's actions today... lacked consideration. Therefore others are quite angry."

"That's what I told you Reo-san. Our mission was only to research the school's present state..."

"What do they mean 'lack of consideration'? This was a one in a million chance. They'd have done the same if they had been in the same situation."

I was secretly shocked. What is with these people?

"...What did the boss say?"

"He was not available when I contacted them"

"If he hears we've got our hands on the 'black cat' and the 'blue butterfly'... I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of face he'll make!"

"Reo-san's face is known world-wide. The organization fears such small things may destroy it."

"Ah, yeah, yeah."

Mikan and Permy looked at each other, and I looked at Permy's back. All of our eyes widened at the conversation we were listening to. Hyuuga and Koori's soft breathing echoed in our ears as a small silence ensued. What organization?

"Anyways, being in the entertainment business... if the boss didn't order it, I could care less to quit.

"Reo-san, you really don't like the boss don't you..."

I heard a smack.

"What about the smuggling boat?"

"Tonight at 2:00. Until then, we were ordered not to be found by the school."

"Hyuuga Natsume and Koori Suishou will be sent to the organization. Before selling off the other two, we must find out their Alices."

"They are... that 'black cat', and that 'blue butterfly'..."

I could tell Permy was saying something along the lines of 'Stepping on Natsume-kun' angrily in her head, as Reo was stepping on Hyuuga. Then, Reo's foot moved to Koori. Permy was probably saying 'Koori-kun too?!".

That random unimportant guy started speaking again. Too bad, his voice is annoying.

"Um... what's that? 'Black cat?' 'blue butterfly'?

The 'black cat'... and the 'blue butterfly' are... their alias's in the underworld. They're both dark operative's of the shadows of Gakuen Alice. For the 'blue butterfly', 'a very special case, an operative at the age of 11 years old. Two Alices, Ice Alice, and the Emotion Control Alice. Extremely powerful.' On the organization's black list for freezing half of Tokyo in winter, then controlling some people who saw him's emotions from anger to joy, 4 years ago, at the age of 7. The freezing was dismissed as winter being exceptionally unruly that year. The 'blue butterfly at that time was being put into Gakuen Alice. As for the black cat, he is 'the exceptional case, operative at only 10 years old. Ignition ability, Fire, genius Alice with tremendous power.' Do you know why he's under the organization's black list? Two years ago, at only eight years of age... he turned his entire home town into a sea of fire in just one night. The truth smothered by the country, the incident was publicized as simply arson and mysteriously dismissed. Instead of juvenile, the country threw him into Gakuen Alice. The school covered up both of their records, and little by little, turned them into 'operatives' to carry out their dirty work. That.. is what I know."

"That would surely change one's eye colour..."

"Of course, they're not the only operatives. But they are the only exception. Because while working, not once have they ever taken off their masks... the cat mask, and the butterfly mask."

Remembering how the black cat mask Natsume was wearing was an Alice restrainer, I thought back to the day when that teacher put Koori into that classroom, not knowing I was in it. He had shackles, not a butterfly mask, that was his Alice restrainer. So what is happening?

"What the school calls the "dangerous ability" class is simply a front. In reality, it's a category intended to make operatives of kids scouted by the school. It's an operative training section."

Mikan, Permy, and I's eyes were widened in shock. All this stuff we never knew before.. revealed while we were kidnapped!

Flashbacks occurred of things people said.

_"Having an ability he doesn't want, you wouldn't understand Natsume's feelings."_

_"I don't know why but he hates this school"_

_"Murderer!"_

"...Natsume-kun wouldn't do something like that." Permy said softly.

"Eh?" Mikan and I said in unison. It's a twin thing.

"Operative, arson, and all that... obviously... it's all lies! Natsume-kun's not the kind of person to do such things..."

"...Let's get out of here." Mikan said, voicing out exactly what I was thinking.

"Eh?" Permy replied.

"Let's think of a plan to get out." I said.

"But... how?"

"I don't know." Mikan said.

"Keep it down, they're going to hear us." A mysterious voice said... no wait, it's just Koori.

...Koori?!

"You're awake?" I whispered, rolling around to face him.

"I've been awake since you guys have been talking. Now keep it down!" He replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"...Because I wanted to see all of your reactions."

I face palmed.

"And the medication makes me really tired."

"Anyways," Mikan said, "They said tonight at two, a smuggling boat was coming. Then... Natsume... Koori... and ourselves... will be in more trouble. Don't know how many hours are left, but... we chased after Natsume and Koori this far, we can surely do something! We must think with all our might... Of a way to escape from here!"

The thought running through all of our (except for Natsume's) minds was very clear. 'All of us, let's escape.'

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

"Impossible. I'm still unable to trace the whereabouts of the three escaped students."

"I have just received word from a teacher following their trail that Sakura Miki, Sakura Mikan, and Shouda Sumire's student passes have been found. They may have gotten into some kind of incident..."

"Report this emergency to the Elementary School Principle. Teachers, how is the search via Alice going?"

"As if there were a fog, the whereabouts of those two only, I can not see... not at all."

"Jinno-sensei." A voice called out.

Jin-Jin turned and looked to the mysterious voice/Naru.

"Excuse us for bothering you while you're busy, but I would like to you to listen to what these kids have to say."

"Narumi-sensei..." Jin-Jin replied.

"This is not the time! After being tipped off by these two, I searched Hyuuga Natsume and Suishou Koori's hospital room. The hospital room was empty. And there was no trace of Natsume or Koori being present outside the room." Naru said.

"Mikan said Reo kidnapped Natsume and Koori. This is proof." Hotaru said, holding a ring/communication device.

And cue a flashback in Miki's POV.

* * *

**Miki's POV**

Mikan was trying to bite off Permy's ropes on her hand. Koori had ripped out the ropes, and untied mine, but didn't reach over to Mikan and Permy for fear of being seen.

"Hey, that hurts! Watch it!"

Mikan was really bad at biting ropes off.

I saw Hyuuga waking up.

"Ah! Permy!" Mikan slightly whispered.

"I told you before, my name is not Permy!" her protest fell on deaf ears, as Mikan continued.

"Natsume woke up!"

"Eh?"

Permy started blabbing about her worries and Mikan explained everything to Hyuuga... who wasn't listening.

"Looks like this warehouse is on the bay." Natsume said.

"There are two exits to this warehouse. I tried to search around the warehouse, but my powers just won't work." Permy said.

"I think that probably among Reo's companions, there must be a "barrier maker" Alice. There might even be a barrier around this entire warehouse." Koori said.

"If because of the barrier we cannot use our Alices and the school cannot find us here... We must find a way before the smuggling boat arrives." Hyuuga said.

"...Hey stupid." Natsume called out, to Mikan, no doubt.

"Don't call me stupid!" Mikan responded, therefore admitting the fact by actually answering.

"...What's that panda you have on your ears?"

"Huh? These are ear mufflers for communication which I received from Hotaru." I face palmed. My ear mufflers fell off when we were running. I can't believe Mikan forgot.

We all looked at her like she was an idiot. Which she was.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

"... To think that Reo was a traitor. This is a serious situation... This means that organization Z is pulling the strings behind this incident... There's no time to lose."

"Ask for help from the police."

"Yes."

"Yes, this is Hotaru. Ah, Mikan? You've finally turned the switch on." Hotaru said out of the blue, probably talking through the ring.

"IMAI-SAN?" they all shouted, they being the teachers and Ruka.

"Seems the surroundings are a little noisy. I'll let you talk to someone else. By the way, are you alright?"

* * *

_In the warehouse_

**Miki's POV**

We heard a familiar voice coming from the pandas.

_"Hello, Mikan-chan? It's me, can you hear me?"_

"Narumi-sensei!" Permy said.

"Sensei~~" Mikan said.

_"I heard most of the story from Imai-san. Must have been tough on you five. Are you alright?"_

"Y'know what, y'know what, we're in a warehouse in a port somewhere. Ah... Natsume and Koori's condition's are still pretty bad."

"We're pretending to be unconscious and tied up with rope."

"And there's a barrier around here, so we can't use our Alices." Mikan and Permy exploded. I wondered how no one heard us.

_"Calm down. Bring your voice down, talk softer. Mikan-chan, it's dangerous to speak out loud, therefore, from now on, be quiet and listen. All five of you, continue pretending to be unconscious. Leave your mike on so we can hear your situation. While we're trying to pinpoint your location, the ropes tying up your arms and legs... Try by your own strength to tear or untie them. If it's impossible - this is not a good plan but... get Natsume to try his best and burn the ropes, our get Koori to freeze them off. I know it's a huge burden on their weakened bodies, but just a little fire is enough, which is why it might be better for Natsume to do it. If they weren't sick, breaking the barrier would easy for Natsume and Koori."_

Natsume started to burn off his ropes. We all looked in shock. I used my untied hands to drive attention away from Natsume._  
_

_"Once you've untied the ropes, until you have an absolute chance of escaping, continue to pretend to be tied up. There are also two important things. As much as you can, you must not let the enemy find out what your Alices are. If the enemy finds out your Alice, it will be easier for them to cope with it, and we will most likely be at a disadvantage. Also another thing, and this is the most important."_

I noticed a shadow and quickly lied back down, as did Hyuuga, Koori, and Permy. But Mikan didn't.

_"Whatever you do, do not listen to Reo's voice. If you do listen-"_

Naru was cut off by Reo taking the ear mufflers off.

Mikan gasped.

"I see. It was a transmitter. With that weakened body... You two are still capable of swaying Shidou's barrier, you two are really something. Well, with the rebound of using your Alice, you probably don't have any power or energy left though."

He started speaking into the mike.

"...Been a long time Naru-senpai. Sorry for detaining your 'kawaii'(1) students. Well, I said detaining but... there will never be a day on which I return them."

_"Reo... you - why are you part of Organization Z?"_

"Surprised? But I'm even more surprised. Someone like you... Why did you settle for being a dog of the school? If anything, I thought... that you were the type of person to go against Gakuen Alice and switch sides."

This conversation confused me. I had gotten over the first shock of one of my idols being an evil villain that enjoys kidnapping children. But Reo and Naru-sensei knowing each other? This was new.

_"Re..."_

"A-ny-ways~"

"Shall we tie them up again?"

"No. Shidou, loosen your barrier around here."

"That's..."

"Just do it. We have to teach them. They can't resist, even united! Just perfect since I have to make them reveal their Alices. Usually, it's being controlled by this piercing, so you don't realize it, but... you probably already know my Alice is the voice pheromone." So basically my Alice except without requiring a tune and won't work with instruments? "For the organization, I mainly use this Alice for brain-washing... What's your Alice?" he continued.

"My... Alice..." Permy said.

_"Whatever happens, do not listen to Reo's voice!"_

"Permy! cover your ears!" Mikan and I yelled together.

"Don't tell me... they... still have enough power to retaliate. Was this intended to protect those three?" Reo said, looking at Hyuuga and Koori.

"As you two wish, I'll change my target! As much as possible, I was just thinking of making you two harmless with my Alice before giving you two away to my boss. Anyways, you kids can't escape from here. Those three are going abroad to be sold. You two will luckily become part of the organization. It's no good resisting. Even if you do escape, you'll just be dragged back to Gakuen Alice, doing their dirty work. That's what you two are good at right?" Reo continued.

"Then what's the difference between entering Organization Z?" Koori said. Le gasp! Is he thinking of consenting to joining?

"The Organization Z is made of a bunch of people like you two who hate the school. For you two this is..."

"STOP!" Mikan and I yelled. We ran in front of Hyuuga and Koori and pushed Reo away.

"Since earlier... You've just been saying selfish things!" Mikan started.

"Why would Hyuuga and Koori go with the likes of you?" I ended.

"Hey..." annoying voice said, "They... after hearing so much of Reo-san's voice, and yet, still nothing?"

"As much as possible, do not let the enemy find out about your Alice."

"...You two have nullification?" Reo said with a look of realization.

"Eh... ah? What are you saying, we..." Mikan said, but was cut off by both of our faces being grabbed by Reo.

"...This face...does look a lot like '_that woman_'"

That woman? Who's that?

"Hey, check the data right now~. Check thoroughly everything from around 10 years ago about _'that woman'_. This is getting interesting! Other than the 'black cat' and the 'blue butterfly'... this may be an unexpected discovery."

"..." Mikan and I both said. Well, technically we didn't say it, but oh well.

"Ouch!" Permy yelped.

"Hey Permy." Hyuuga started.

"Don't faint!" Koori ended.

"Na-Natsume-kun... K-Koori-kun..." Permy stuttered. "My name's not Permy." she added as an afterthought.

"With the barrier still loose, use your Alice." Hyuuga said.

"...What's close to here?" Koori asked.

"Um... wait a sec." Permy replied.

"Sensing for people... none, south... two buildings ahead, I think, from this warehouse, I smell a large amount of gunpowder, dynamite?"

"...You guys..." Hyuuga said. He looked at Koori, and they had a conversation with their eyes... at least, I think so.

"When we give the sign... run with all your might towards that door." Koori said, pointing at a door.

"Eh?" I said, confused.

"To escape, the only chance is now when they're not paying attention.

I realized something.

_"I smell a large amount of gunpowder, dynamite?"_

_"A large amount of gunpowder, **dynamite**?"_

_"Gunpowder, **DYNAMITE**?"_

_"**DYNAMITE**?_

I stared at Koori, and we had an eye conversation.

_'The dynamite... You're not going to?'_

_'We are.'_

_'But why? Do you know how idiotic that is?'_

_'Yes, but it's the only way.'_

And then, he stopped talking to me. Well, eye talking.

"Wha... what do you intend to do?"

"Once you start running, don't stop." Hyuuga said.

"Whichever can escape, must inform the school of this location."

"Wait, you two... Are not fit enough to run..." Mikan said.

"We'll be fine." Hyuuga cut in. "You followed on your own and I do feel like just leaving you here but... letting you be sold off would be heavy on the conscience."

"And I'm not that heartless." Koori said.

"...Here it goes..." Natsume murmured.

"GO! RUN!" they yelled. We instantly took off, through the door, knowing the danger we would be in if we stayed.

"Ah!"

"Hey!"

"They're running away!"

We heard these, and various other cries as we ran. I even heard that useless guy(otherwise known as random, unimportant guy, and annoying voice) shout.

"DON'T MOVE!" I heard Hyuuga and Koori shout.

"Wha..." someone said.

"...If you move even a little..." Koori said.

"I'll set fire to the dynamite close to here." Natsume threatened. "Then it'll just take a moment to make this entire place into a sea of fire, don't you think?"

The three of us (Mikan, Permy, and I) looked back at Natsume and Koori.

"...Huh? What are you saying? You don't have enough power to set a fire so far away while in this barrier..." Reo said arrogantly.

"I do." Natsume said icily... which was odd since he has the Fire Alice.

"Don't underestimate us." Koori said even icier, which made sense.

"Wanna try?" Natsume taunted.

"Go..." Koori said.

"Natsume-kun... Koori-kun..." Permy said.

"JUST GO!" they yelled.

We stared at them, then ran.

"Reo-san..." Megane(2) weirdo said.

"... As soon as there's an opening, catch those two with your telepathy." Reo said. Why I know this when I left... let's say I'm an awesome ninja.

We started talking while running.

I thought it was stupid because we would lose our breath faster, but... we did it anyways.

"... It's Natsume-kun and Koori-kun. I'm sure they'll do something. Now we must believe in them and do as they said, inform the school of this place." Permy ranted. I knew that she knew nothing of what they were about to do.

Mikan was clearly having a bad feeling, like I did earlier. I slowed down, as did she.

"... Permy, you go ahead." I said to her.

Mikan knew what I was thinking. Probably.

"We're going to check on Natsume and Koori!"

Mikan was thinking 'I have a very bad feeling about this.'. Call it twin sense, but immediately we knew what the other was thinking.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san?" Permy called out. But we just ignored her. Because this was much more important.

* * *

**Permy's POV**

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san?" I called out to both of them. "Matte(3)! Sakura-san! Wait a minute bakas(4)! You're really going back? Wha..."

_'What are those girls thinking_', I thought. '_I've gotta bring her back!'_

_'Whatever... to save Natsume-kun and Koori-kun, informing the school is paramount. Just like before, troubled by Natsume's kidnapping. Can't let it happen again. Is anyone there? Or a telephone?'_

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed my mouth, and I was dragged away.

* * *

**Koori's POV**

"If this continues, it will become a sticky situation. This means you both still have energy and power. But you used yourselves as bait, letting those two escape... that was all for nothing. Did you two seriously believe we would let them go that easily? Especially that pig-tailed girl and the long-haired one... we've just contacted the organization. Those three girls will be captured sooner or later. Even if you really sacrifice yourselves, that doesn't mean those three will be fine. Before you turn this place into a sea of fire, I'd like to know your reasoning for returning to the academy. If you two join us obediently, we can still reconsider the future of those three." Reo said. Damn bastard.

"Just now... Just now you said 'the girls will be caught sooner or later.'. They're obviously not caught yet... By now, they're probably far away from here... If we self-destruct now... It will only blow us up... It's not 'all for nothing' after all!" Natsume said.

Are you wondering why I was there when Natsume is going to use his_ Fire_ Alice? Well, have you ever had something really hot after something really cold? It hurts. So why not give them a little extra pain before we blow them up?

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother to look back. Bad idea, as five seconds later, I was attacked from behind. No, not by Reo's men or anything like that. I recognized the long teal hair and her voice, which right after she attacked me, was joining Mikan's voice in saying "STOP!".

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I KNOW WE HAD THAT CONVERSATION BUT REALLY, DO YOU WANT TO DIE THAT MUCH? THERE ARE OTHER WAYS, YOU KNOW. STOP BEING SUCH A BAKA!" She yelled at me.

I heard Mikan yelling at Natsume in a similar fashion... except louder. But they still sounded alike. I guess they are twins after all...

"BAKA! DID YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO KILL YOURSELF? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? OPEN YOUR EYES, RETARD." Mikan yelled.

"You're such a fool. Because you came back, all his effort went down the drain." Reo said.

"You guys..." I said. "Why'd you come back?"

"Because I'm not going to let you die and live with the fact that I could have saved you." Miki answered.

"Eh? Because I was worried about you..." Mikan answered.

"Baka..." Natsume growled.

"We can't leave you behind! And we're already here." Mikan said. Miki gave us a look that said something along the lines of 'If we don't bring you back I'll have wasted precious sleep time.'. Ten seconds later, that was exactly what she said.

"Hey! Tie those four up now!" Reo yelled at his minions. I don't know their names, so let's call them Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

"We can't..." Tweedledum said. I suppose they couldn't handle Reo's voice.

Mikan threw a rock at Reo, and it hit him. We used his momentary confusion to escape.

"They're escaping!" I heard Tweedledee yell.

"Na...Natsume. Hurry up!" Mikan yelled. Natsume and I were being supported by Mikan and Miki.

"Oi, Polka-Dots. Just leave..." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Eh?" She said back.

"If it's just one person... then you'd definitely make it out here. Just run." Natsume said.

"You should go too, Miki. It's safer." I said.

They had an argument about if Mikan should go or not, while Miki and I watched.

"We're wasting valuable time here..." Miki muttered.

Then Mikan started lecturing Natsume. Miki and I had a conversation.

"Why do you want me to go?" She asked

"I told you, it's safer." I answered.

"For me, maybe, but what about you and Natsume?"

"...We'll be fine..."

She sighed. "I guess I'll do what Mikan does."

We just caught the end of Mikan's lecture(I found it shocking she could even lecture.).

"Let's go home together! With Miki-nee and Koori too! Back to the academy. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Found 'em!" someone yelled. "All of the brats are here! Right here!"

Miki and Mikan decided to attack them with sticks, but Tweedledum caught the sticks, and they were pushed to a wall. Miki sung a song that put people to sleep, but Tweedledum had the earplugs he used for Reo's voice and wasn't affected.

"Caught 'em!" Tweedledum yelled.

Natsume looked mad. "HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled, and before he blew everything up, I used some of my Alices to...

All of a sudden, the world turned white.

* * *

**Miki POV**

I woke up to a bright white light, I looked up, and groaned.

"Miki-chan!" a voice yelled... I think it was Iinchou?

I got up. "Where's Koori..." I said calmly.

The last thing I remember was ice all around. I'm pretty sure that was his fault.

"You've been unconscious for a day now. Mikan is still unconscious though, in the room next to this room. We've been rotating between you two. You shouldn't worry people." Hotaru said bluntly.

Everyone explained to me what happened. I figured out where Hyuuga, Koori, and Permy were, and we were all happily waiting for Mikan to wake up. I figured out that the ice barrier Koori set around me before we went unconscious protected me from most of the blast. I wondered why he set it around me... oh well. Probably because I was the closest person around him.

Then, Narumi came in and told everyone to go visit Mikan, because he had something to tell me.

"Miki-chan." he said seriously... somehow.

"Yes?" I answered.

"This is a very serious thing. The Elementary School Principal, or ESP, has figured out that your Alices make a very deadly combination, and that you should be transferred to the dangerous ability class. This is not something you have control over, so therefore... you will be attending the dangerous ability class after you leave the hospital. That means you won't be part of the special ability class anymore. Get it?" Naru told me.

I remembered what Reo said.

_"What the school calls the "dangerous ability" class is simply a front. In reality, it's a category intended to make operatives of kids scouted by the school. It's an operative training section."_

Does that mean I have to become an 'operative'? Well, as Naru said, it's not in my control. So, I guess, that means from now on, I'll really figure out the dangerous ability class.

"Alright, I get it." I said.

And then Narumi left.

The one thing that would break my heart about this. How would Mikan feel?

* * *

The next day, Mikan woke up. Everyone crowded around her. I hugged her.

"Mikan, you shouldn't worry us like that. Unlike me, you didn't have a shield." I said to my twin, the only real relative I have. Sure, I have ojii-san, but Mikan is my blood sister, and practically a part of me.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused, considering I wasn't one for hugs.

Everyone explained the things that happened after the explosion. They also explained how I woke up a day before her. Mikan giggled and wondered why, oh why, did Koori only put a shield around me(and probably himself too)? I blushed and hit her upside the head. And also, for her bravery, the teachers decided to award her with one star, which made her so exited. As I watched her bounce around, showing everyone her star, I decided I wouldn't break the news to her when she was in such a good mood. After all, a sad Mikan makes for a sad Miki.

* * *

**Me: I'm so happy~! I'm pretty sure this chapter hit the 5000 mark~! I was meaning to make it 3000 words but it turned into 5000~! I'm so happy~! Anyways, I think I messed up the order of the story line... last chapter was supposed to happen after this one in the actual story line... oh well. I think the last part really showed how much Miki really cares for her sister! By the way, I have two questions to ask you readers. Now, Miki will read them off.**

**Miki: *le sigh* The first question is: Jello wants to know how old you readers think she is. She is sure most of you will never figure out. She may ask this question again in the future. And no, neko-chan65, you can not guess. The second question is: Is anyone willing to draw a picture of me, and later, Koori? Because neko-chan65 quit. Those are the two questions. Leave your answers in the reviews.**

**Me: By the way, since only 2 people review, Miki decided to bake 2 dozen cookies. So Iloveallanime16, and neko-chan65 each get a dozen Miki-made cookies. Too bad, Miki's cookies are good. Even if she's scared of them.**

**Koori: *eating a cookie* They are.**

**Miki: Hey! Were'd you get those cookies from? I only made 24... Hey! you stole some of those... those... things from the basket!**

**Koori: Uh oh...**

**Me: While Miki attacks Koori, it seems that we have 23 cookies now... so neko-chan gets 11, Iloveallanime16 gets 11, and I get the last one... hehehe. They're white chocolate chip. The only kind Miki will make. Well, review!**


	13. First Mission

**Me: I have some very sad news... I'm putting Miki Style on a permanent hiatus... NOT! Nah, I just have really bad writers block. So sorry for the... I believe 5 month hiatus.**

**Mikan: Jello! Don't joke about things like that!**

**Miki: That's right. You might lose the few readers you have.**

**Me: Miki! You don't have to be so mean about it!*sniffles* So, onto chapter 12 of Miki Style! By the way, I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. It's hard to do things out of my mind only because the characters in the DA aren't focused on much until really late in the manga, which I have yet to read up until that point. Plus I don't really know how Persona assigns the missions so I just made it up... Persona's name reminds me of playing Persona 3 Portable on my brothers PSP. Oh, and apparently no one knows who Rui's eye colour is so I just made it gold like Kagene Rui (the fanmade vocaloid).**

**Koori: She doesn't own GA.**

* * *

**Miki's POV**

I took a deep breath and looked at the sign. 'Dangerous Ability Class'. Did I really have to go here, away from all the friends I made in my short stay at the Special Ability Class? I sighed, and pushed open the door.

I came face to face with 7 students, all facing the door as I walked in. Koori and Hyuuga narrowed their eyes, sending me messages stating, 'Why are you here? You're not part of this class.'. Clearly, they hadn't heard of my transfer to this class. A man walked in behind me. He was the same man that I saw in chapter 9**(A/N Breaking the fourth wall is fun!)**

"Hello everyone. This is Sakura Miki. She'll be joining you in this class from now on. Her code name will be Shiro Usagi. Now onto business. We have a mission from the ESP. The people assigned to this mission are Kuro Neko, Ao Chou, and Shiro Usagi. Seeing as this is her first mission, I expect you two to educate her on our... rules."

I shivered when he said the word "rules". What are the rules? What happens if I break them? Kyaaaaaa! I calmed myself down. I thought I told myself not to act like this...

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was May 1st. I was in my room, crying, right after I saw Ori just leave in front of me, while I was wondering, '_Why? Why did he leave me?' _But what I felt worst about was what I said. _'If only I wasn't so emotional... then maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty' _It was at that exact moment when I decided to seal off my emotions, only letting a few slip from time to time, and to never act like... before, in front of people._

* * *

Why was I so worried? All I have to do is follow a few rules. It shouldn't be that hard... right?

The man, who I assumed was the teacher of this class, left the room. I walked over to Koori and Hyuuga.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"First we'll introduce you to the rest of this class, then you tell us why you were transferred into this class, and then we'll look at the mission," Koori stated.

"Who's 'we'? It's just going to be you," Hyuuga said. Ugh, he irritates me.

Koori rolled his eyes. "Anyways, there are seven people in this class, as you probably noticed."

"Well duh. I'm not stupid. Unlike _some_ people I know," I said, my mind quickly flickered to a certain brunette twin of mine.

"So, you know Natsume, Yoichi, and I," Koori said. I remembered my first meeting with Yoichi. He completly irritated Mikan. He was such an awesome 3 year old!

"This is Nobara," Koori continued, pointing at a girl with blue hair, around the same shade as Koori's, blue eyes, and pale skin, "She has the Ice Alice, like me. She's the only girl besides well, you."

"This is Rui," Koori pointed at a guy with strawberry blonde hair and gold eyes, "He has the Curse Alice."

"Hayate. Air Alice," he pointed at a guy with... wait what colour is that? Never mind...

"Hajime. Insect Pheromone Alice," he pointed at a guy with what I thought was black hair, and I coulsn't see his eyes very well.

"And that's all the people in this class," Koori finished. "Now, onto the rules... well, look at that board."

He was pointing at a board right next to the door.

_DA Rules_

_1. Obey Persona and the ESP_

_2. Follow orders_

_3. Don't question orders_

_4. Don't show emotions_

_5. No matter what, **DON'T** get caught_

I looked at the rules with my head tilted to one side, confused.

"You're confused, aren't you?" Koori said, reading my mind.

"Yeah... what are these ruled for?" I replied.

"Well... since you're part of this class, you should know. This school isn't all bubbles and sunshine, no matter what your ditzy sister believes," Koori said, insulting my only blood relative right in front of me. And I, of course, completely agreed with him.

"The ESP is a completely demented person who everyone in this class hates. He's evil. He only want's to use our Aices for his own good. So he took the students with the most powerful alices and put them into a special ability class. Basically, we're all just pawns to the ESP, used to do his dirty work." he continued.

"Then why are you still here? If you guys are so strong, then why don't you break out or something?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but asking the question for the fun of it... and to partially annoy someone in the room.

"Because we can't. No matter how much we try. So anyways, let's look at this mission," he said, rolling his eyes at my question.

_Mission 1-25_

_Operatives: Kuro Neko, Ao Chou, Shiro Usagi._

_Target: Yoshida Mayumi_

_Reason for Targeting: Retrieving a briefcase to help out Z._

_Goal: Steal the briefcase containing the information on our operatives from the target. Kill the target afterwords and dispose of the body._

Attached to the mission was a map and a picture of a girl who looked about 14-15 with pink hair and sky blue eyes.

I winced at the violent goal. Koori looked at me.

"You get used to the goals after a while. Anyways, we have to set out. Now," he said, dragging my wrist.

* * *

After a long, long walk, Koori, Hyuuga, and I reached an abandoned warehouse. We hid behind a wall and saw a girl with pink hair approaching. The same girl in the picture. She looked scared out of her wits.

"Hnn. She looks pathetic. The mission says we have to find the briefcase in the warehouse. So Koori and I will go find the briefcase will Sakura handles the target," Hyuuga said.

We nodded. And then we set out.

* * *

I approached the girl. I hummed a tune that would make her tell the truth.

"Hey. Who are you and why are you here." I said, making sure I don't look suspicious.

"...I-I was forced by some random man in black to come to this warehouse, get the briefcase, and give it to him. You're working against that man aren't you?" she replied.

"Yeah... how do you know that?" I asked.

"Mind Reading Alice," she replied bluntly.

"Oh. You don't seem like you could do any real harm..." I said, looking at her, "Listen, I was supposed to kill you and dispose of your dead corpse. But I don't want to. So I can lie to my teammates and say I already did that, while you escape. It should be easy, they don't want to do this as much as I don't."

She smiled in relief. "Thanks. You're a really kind person. But you should try to smile more!"

"But I do smile. See?" I gave her a half-smile.

She shook her head. "Smile fully! Oh never mind, you're a lost cause."

"By the way, won't that strange random guy get mad at you?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I can tell him I was stopped, and it was stolen. If he's still mad, I have friends to protect me. Anyways, I have to go. Bye! I hope we meet again sometime!"

"Bye. Oh by the way, my name's Sakura Miki," I said, waving my hand a little.

"My name's Yoshida Mayumi," and with that, she left.

I smiled softly. Friends to protect you. That must be nice.

Koori and Hyuuga came back, carrying a black briefcase.

"We got the briefcase. You?" Koori said.

"She's taken care of." I replied.

"'K then. C'mon, we've gotta head back," he said, dragging me along.

It was at that moment I realized. I have my own set of friends. Koori... Mikan... Hotaru... Anna... Nonoko... Koko... Yuu... I even consider Hyuuga to be someone that I would want to protect. And if I was in trouble, I'm sure they would all attempt to protect me too. Friends. Even at my hometown, I didn't have that many friends. Most of the friends I has were first Mikan's friends, and then she introduced them to me. Now, after being at this school for a while, I realize that the best thing that happened to me in this school, was making friends.

* * *

**Me: Ah, I finally finished this chapter. It's not as long as the last one... Sorry. Anyways, this story has passed it's one year anniversary! Hooray!**

**Mikan: Hooray!**

**Miki: I didn't think you'd keep this story for so long.**

**Me: Anyways, I had a lot of difficulties writing this chapter because first, my laptop that my brother used to have became garbage (Damn you for giving me a crappy laptop) and I don't like writing on my iPad or my phone so I decided to wait until I could use the only working computer I had access to. So sorry! I hope you guys like the Miki's thoughts on her friends at the end. You know, I just noticed that while a lot of fanfic writers talk about having a lot of homework, I barely have any! I thought gifted would be harder... So here are the review replies:**

**neko-chan65: Yayz party! I will always steal your lines *nods*. The pic's better than what I can draw. Yay Hegdehog's going to be a two-shot! Anyways, do you mind if I turn Kool-Aid into an _actual_ story? And Miki is _really_ innocent but she doesn't seem like it. And the others are innocent too! *hippos away***

**Guest: Hey! That's rude! I'm not an idiot! I'm gifted! (though that means nothing) Would you rather have speed, or quality and length. Your choice. Even though it's probably terrible quality anyways, it'll be slightly better quality.**

**Iloveallanime16: You're welcome :) I agree, it was a very awesome chapter. It's probably my best one yet.**

**Me: So that was it for the replies. Review and make me update faster using magical inspiration sparkles!**


	14. Testing Time!

**Me: It's a long weekend and I'm bored. So here's another chapter!**

**Koori: *coughnolifecough***

**Me: Oh shut up and go flirt with Miki or something.**

**Koori: *blush* I don't flirt with her.**

**Miki *enters* What are you guys talking about?**

**Me: Nothing much, just about how Koori keeps flirting with-**

**Koori: *clamps hand over Jello's mouth* NOTHING. We aren't talking about anything.**

**Miki: Eh? O...kay?**

**Me: *muffled* Jush do de dishclaimer. [Just do the disclaimer]**

**Miki: Jello doesn't own GA. If she did then she wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

Miki's POV

It was the day after my first mission. Test season was coming and Mikan was freaking out. Of course, I wasn't worried. I've been called a 'child genius' and a 'prodigy' by more than one person. I think out of Mikan and I, I inherited the brains. But Mikan was better than me at sports, for I lack hand-eye coordination.

Somehow, Mikan had managed to drag Koko, Kitsuneme, and Ruka-pyon to help her study. That brought back a memory.

_Flashback_

_4-year-old me was kneeling on the ground of Ori and I's garden. I was near a table, with a glass on the floor in front of me, oozing out milk. I seemed to be crying._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Ori's childish voice rung out of the entrance to the garden._

_"WAAAAHHHH," I cried, "I SPILT MY MILK!"_

_Ori sweat dropped._

_"Mimi... isn't there that saying? You shouldn't cry over spilt milk?" he said._

_"WHO CARES? I'M GOING TO CRY ANYWAYS!" I sobbed._

_"E-eto(1)... There's no point in crying..." Ori akwardly pat my back, as if he didn't know what to do._

_"F-fine..." I said, wiping my tears._

_"There! You look much better smiling!" he said. I blushed a bit._

_"T-thank you?" I said._

_"Now that you're all better, help me with my homework!" he said dragging me off to his house._

_I sweat dropped. Was that his only reason for helping me out?_

_Flashback end_

I sighed. Mikan brings back memories of Ori's idiocy. I came back to Earth just in time for the questioning of Mikan.

"What's 2 1/4 plus 3/6?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Ummmmm," Mikan answered.

_'2 3/4'_ I thought.

"Write 'exam' in kanji," Koko said.

"Uhhhhhh," Mikan answered.

"In the year 1192..." Ruk- pyon said.

"Buh?" Mikan answered.

I laughed. Mikan retained her idiocy.

* * *

Eventually, the test came, and I passed it with ease. All of this was so easy, so... boring.

The thing that scarred me most was Naru-sensei's test. I had to lie so much. Let me give you readers an example of what I had to write.

_Dear Narumi-sensei_

_Oh Narumi-sensei, when I see you, my heart stops beating for a second. You are like the sun to my darkness, the peanut butter to my jelly. How can I describe my love for you? Alas, I am too shy to say it in person, so I must bottle up my feelings into this piece of paper. If only you would accept my feelings for you, I would be the happiest girl in the world. I understand many other people like you, and that I am only but one of them, but I'm sure my feelings for you are true, truer than any other admirer that you have. Everyday, the sun shines down on you alone, the trees wave at you, and the wind gently flows across your skin, leaving the fact that even nature loves you so. Please, tell me your feelings for me, platonic or romantic, and I will accept it._

_Love, Miki_

Gag! You can not even tell how disgusted I was by this. Luckily, not every test was as disturbing as this one. Eventually, I was left in my huge room to rest.

On my bed, I was listening to music through my headphones. I played with the ice necklace on my neck. Back when I first got it, I had assumed that it was some type of crystal that looked like ice, but now I realize Ori probably had the Ice Alice, like Nobara-chan and Koori.

Koori. I don't understand why, but he gives me a fluttery feeling in my chest every time he smiles. It kind of feels like what I felt with Ori. Is it... love? No, it isn't. I'm 10, I'm too young to understand true love.

Eventually, someone knocked on my door.

"Who are you and what do you wan't from me?" I yelled at the door.

"Koori, and I'll tell you if you let me in," the voice, Koori, said.

I pressed a button on a remote next to my bed, on the dresser, next to the picture of Koori and I. The remote unlocked my door, locked it, turned the lights on and off, and a bunch of other stuff that made sure I never had to leave my bed. Best purchase from Hotaru I've ever made.

"It's open!" I yelled.

Koori walked in. He looked at my room. My messy room, with stuff everywhere.

"...Nice room," he said.

"Oh shut up. How do you know where my room is anyways?" I replied.

"I'm a special star too. Once, I passed your room and saw a note addressed to you from Naru," he replied.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"There's another mission. You'll be working with me and Nobara this time," he replied.

"Nobara and I," I corrected.

"Who cares?" he said.

"I do. Correcting other people's grammar is one of my favourite pass times," I replied.

He said. Then, he dragged me out of my room.

* * *

Apparently, while I was out on a mission, Mikan met Mr. Bear's creator, Kaname Sono. He apparently looked like the prince Hotaru, Mikan, and I drew in our childhood.

I went into my room, to sleep peacefully, unaware of the problems about to come.

* * *

**Me: You'll notice this chapter is a lot shorter than the ones before. That's because I was trying to write this as fast as possible so I could get started on the Z arc. The first chapter will be posted on Wednesday, June 5th, neko-chan65's birthday. I probably won't have enough time to type tomorrow though because it's my brother's birthday. By the way, since the latest chapter time skips 4 years, the 3rd and 4th arc will be when they're 17 and then 18, instead of 13 and 14. And I also noticed that the next two chapters of GA will be published in Japan on June 5th and June 20th, my birthday and my friend's birthday. Oh, and the flashback was something I though of when I spilt my milk this morning. And also, you all probably noticed this, but I use Canadian English, not American English or European English so no one should correct me on that. Now, review reply!**

**Iloveallanime16: I hope it goes away too!**

**Miki: Jello is off teasing Koori for something that he apparently doesn't want me to hear. So I'm here to deliver the message she want's me to deliver. Here it goes. *ahem*... NEKO-CHAN65 GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND REVIEW FOR ONCE! That is all.**

**Me: I'm back. Right now I'm raging at my friend in my mind because she's being a jealous yandere. Literally, she's willing to chase me and my other friend with her large collection of sticks. Basically what happened is that there's this guy that me and 2 of my friends like. I stopped liking him after he said that I sound like a baby while playing manhunt for no good reason. Then, me being me, I started liking him again. And my other friend and I actually like/liked him more than my jealous friend does, because she likes him for pathetic reasons (he's 'smart', even though I'm smarter than him, he's funny, even though there are funnier people, he's nice, even though he's nice to everyone but me, and she knows that, and he's 'cute', even though there are cuter guys) while me and my other friend like/liked him for because of unknown reasons, he just has that kind of likable charm. Oh, and me, my other friend, and that guy are all Chinese and speak Mandarin, not Cantonese, and my jealous friend is I believe Swedish because I'm pretty sure she get's Swedish chocolates from her relatives. Sorry this A/N is so long, I needed to vent my frustrations. Anyways, review! I still want to know how old you people think I am, but no one's actually going to tell me.**


End file.
